In Care of Thee
by RhubarbTart
Summary: Last chapter. So why would a big-time American assassination squad care about a Croatian doctor? Carter gets the lowdown.
1. The Blonde

Hey there, everyone. I'm RhubarbTart and this is a story I wrote that came to me when I was watching Kill Bill vol. 1. after re-watching 'Drive', but there are no spoilers, really, except that it takes place in season ten. It might still make sense if you haven't seen Kill Bill. It's from Carter's perspective. I don't know if it's entirely plausible, but that's why it's called 'fiction', right? Another example of fiction is to say I own any of these characters. I don't. Except for Boss Nakano, and the insane war veterans who are only ever mentioned, not really talked about. Oh, by the way, Luka still drives a Viper, because I couldn't bear to part with it. And the bits in italics are the thoughts of the Bride. PG, as some people never learn the proper way to speak.

Anyway, on with it. Enjoy! -RT

I suppose it's not unusual to see a blonde woman staring at Luka, but this one's oddly transfixed. She's standing right up against the glass doors, arms at her sides, staring at him with a little knowing smile, following him with her eyes. He hasn't noticed her yet. She doesn't seem to care, content to stand there staring. When he does notice her, though, he stops dead.

_Still gorgeous._

They stand gazing at each other for what seems like hours. He then walks over to the clerks' desk, where I'm signing a chart and quietly puts the chart he's holding down.

'Give me ten minutes, Carter.'

He goes to the triage doors, where the woman's still standing. I can't hear what they're saying, but I can make out the standard 'what are you doing here?' conversation. Finally, he leads her out to the ambulance bay.

Seems others have noticed. A fierce finger tapping my shoulder speaks in Haleh's voice.

'Who's that?'

'How would I know?'

'Maybe she thought after your male bonding session in Africa, you'd know each other inside out.'

'Get lost, Jerry.'

Abby comes in from the ambulance bay, looking half-frozen and carrying a polystyrene cup of coffee. 'Who's that blonde chick out there with Luka?'

'We don't know, and this pansy-boy won't go find out.'

I sigh. 'Jerry, it's none of our business.'

'It is if he's going out with Sam-don't we owe it to her to find out?'

'No. Let her find out, I'm sure he'll tell her anyway if she cares.'

'Carter...'

Abby's stare can still get me, after everything. 'Fine, I'll find out. Hold on.'

Damn, it's cold out here. But they don't seem to care. They stand against a wall of the ambulance bay, partly out of the wind, their backs to me. As I walk up, I can hear fragments of conversation.

'...not cleaned up. Clubs in Japan must have crappy staff.'

'No motivation. With the right motivation, anyone's a great staff.'

'As you know. He was a great motivator.'

_I was the best on that staff._ 'So were you.'

A pause.

'How did you find out about what happened?'

'I read the paper last week. It said something about a 'roaring rampage of death' and how horrified the police were when they found all these cut-up bodies in a Tokyo club. One curiosity was the woman found out the back, a Japanese-Chinese-American who'd been scalped.'

What?

I can hear the smile in her voice. 'Really? Who do they think did it?'

'Some power-hungry psychotics, maybe American war veterans who hated both the Japanese and the Chinese, and decided to get back at them both.'

'Of course. Never underestimate the public's willingness to fall back on the war for anything that happens.'

A pause.

'You never answered me.'

'When?'

'What do you want here?'

_Your help. I need you on this. You know that._

'To see if you'd be interested in making my little adventure a joint affair.'

Little adventure? Little adventure with insane war veterans who scalp foreigners? I have no idea what's going on and I think I should leave and I don't know who this crazy woman is but I need to find out and I...damn. Relax. It'll turn out that she's an old girlfriend who wants him back, but he'll say he's got Sam now, and everything'll be fine. Okay.

'Why would I want to help you?'

'Because they fucked you over too, Luka. They made you leave Paris, then New York, then London, just to stay above water. Once they learn about O-ren from Sophie Fatale, they'll know I'll come to see you. They'll come to see you too, then where will you be?'

'They never did anything to me I couldn't undo, you know. They've really got nothing against me. All I did was quit.'

'One does not just walk away from Bill, especially when one is the Vipers' personal physician. He doesn't take kindly to it.'

'Maybe not Bill, but the others were okay. They didn't do anything drastic when I left.'

'Who, Elle Driver? I bet she was sorry to see you go.' The woman fairly spits out this sentence.

_Damn her. Damn her to hell. God, I can't wait until I catch up with that whore._

Who the hell is Bill? Who the hell is Sophie Fatale? What's O-ren? And why is this woman so bitter about this Elle Driver? Should I interrupt?

'She was. She tried her best to convince me to stay.'

'Fuck you, Luka, you haven't changed. Look at that nurse you dated. Look at that girl you've got now, who's young enough to be her son's sister. You were always too willing to screw any blonde that crossed your path.'

'Except you.'

They're staring daggers at each other now, and I don't doubt that if they come to blows it'll be hard to decide who'll win. The woman says, through clenched teeth:

'Did you screw Driver?'

After a second, Luka starts to laugh. The woman seems to be finding it hard to control her stern expression, until she's laughing too.

Once they're quiet, she asks again.

'Did you have sex with Elle Driver?'

Silence. After he's silent long enough for it to be an affirmative, the woman sighs and turns to leave. Here's a chance-I'm just about to interrupt with a cheery 'Hey!' when Luka says:

'No. Never.'

The woman turns around to face him. 'Is that why you won't join me? You don't want to run into her again?'

Luka stands up. 'Not just her, I don't want to run into any of them again. Did you know when I first met Sophie Fatale in Paris, and she told Bill I was there, that he wanted me to join you?'

'You did join us. You were our doctor. Remember Budd used to call you 'Antivenom?'

_You really, really hated that._

Vipers? Some sort of car club?

'No, no, Bill asked me to be an assassin.'

What?

Like my cliffhanger? Was Luka an assassin? Please do review, I eat feedback on my cereal. I'll put another chapter bit up in a few days. Till then, sayonara. -RT


	2. The Tempest

Hey again, and welcome back. Kudos to ShaZ and ashes420, what lovely people. Anyway, here's Chapter Two-hooray! Have fun, while I go do my psychology report. Sigh. -RT

'He wanted you to be an assassin? I didn't know that.'

'Yeah. He said it would be easy for me to do it. Prescribe the wrong drug, make an accidental, covert mess of some operation, things like that. I said no, I didn't want to do that, but when he said he'd make me his doctor and told me the paycheck amount, I said yes.'

'Why? It was never about the money for you.'

'I had nothing else. You know that.'

'Do the others know about what happened in Vukovar?'

'Bill does. He said that's when he first saw me, after I fixed Boss Nakano.'

'He never said anything about that.'

'I thought not. He kept an eye on me after that.'

'He's probably still keeping an eye on you.'

'I know.'

'And what about London, after you left New York? I never thought you'd let someone so insignificant as Budd chase you out of there.'

'He didn't, I left on my own after I ran into him. He said he'd been ordered to threaten me. He didn't want to do anything since I used to go drinking with him and he still owes me a beer. We agreed it should look like I didn't want to get myself killed by him, so I'd leave and he'dtell Bill he made me go.'

'So Bill threatened you. I know that wouldn't scare you, and that's not the reason you won't help me. So why not?'

'Budd can't owe me a beer if he's dead.'

_Bill always said he picked you for your intelligence and cunning, but why can't I get an answer out of you now? You were always straightforward with me._

Oh god say you won't help her just get the hell out of there before she kills us all and you and don't tell anyone about this Carter even though I'm aching to call the cops I know I can'tbecause then my ass will be on the line and I still have no idea who this woman really is oh man I'm glad they haven't seen me and he's talking again.

'I told you I read the paper. I read it this morning too, and I came across this...' He takes a small folded piece of newspaper out and starts to read it.

'California Mom Murdered. Mrs. Jeannie Bell, a Pasadena mother, was found stabbed yesterday morning in her home. The woman was in her kitchen when the attacker, who police believe is a professional, threw a knife into her chest, killing her instantly. It appears that Mrs. Bell knew her attacker, as there was no forced entry and evidence of a vicious fight before Mrs. Bell was stabbed. She also tried to defend herself in her kitchen with a shotgun hidden inside a box of cereal. So far a motive has not been established.'

_No, no, I know you wouldn't care about that, there was no love lost between you and Vernita Green. I also know you don't blame me for killing her. So?_

Luka looks up into her eyes and recites the last sentence from memory.

'Mrs. Bell's four-year-old daughter was the only witness, but is as yet too traumatised to speak to police.'

The sound of the woman kicking the garbage bin reverberates around the ambulance bay, and the bin goes flying into the opposite wall. Damn, she can kick.

_My God, why are you always the only one who can inspire conscience in me?_

'For fuck's sake, Luka, she'll be fine. You always said kids were resilient. I even told her that when she gets older she can come find me if she still feels bad.'

'She saw you murder her mother. She'll feel bad for the rest of her life.'

'And that's the only reason you won't help me. Because Vernita Green's daughter was there. Look, I didn't even mean for the child to see, it's not like I went there to hurt her daughter. I didn't even know she had one. I went there for Vernita Green. That's all I wanted.'

Vernita Green? Who's she? What about Jeannie Bell?

'I know, but don't you see that this will go deeper than just the Deadly Vipers? The repercussions will go further. The fallout from your actions, it'll come down on you, it'll come down on people who have absolutely nothing to do with any of this, and it will come down on me whether I help you or not. Their families, friends-the consequences will be too heavy on too many people who aren't even involved, and I can't help you ruin innocent people's lives.'

_Damn you, damn your past, damn your history, damn your life, and damn me for coming to see you._

'Luka, the way of the samurai isn't about consequences! Remember _Hagakure_? 'The Way of the Samurai is one of immediacy-if one does not strike out by simply closing his eyes and rushing into the enemy, he will be of no use.''

'I know. But I was never a samurai. I'm a doctor. Remember the Hippocratic Oath?'

'Even though this will benefit you? You want it to be about consequences, fine. Think of the good ones. No more Bill, no more Vipers, no more watching your back to see if someone's about to lynch you.'

Luka sighs. The woman is staring at him, and I realise that she's desperate for him to help her.

'Why did you want to get married?'

The woman looks confused. 'What?'

'You were pregnant with Bill's baby. Why did you want to get married to someone else?'

_You know that, too. I left Bill because I didn't want my daughter to grow up surrounded by death, whether she saw it or not. You and Danijela would have left Croatia for the same reason. _The woman is silent. Luka runs a hand through his hair.

_Before Texas, you were the only one who knew she was Bill's. I shouldn't have told you._

'Look, I have to get back to work. I can't help you, but I know you'll manage without me.' He smiles at her.

She looks resigned. 'I know I will. But you'd be an asset.' She hesitates, then hugs him tightly. He hugs her back just as strongly.

_Damn, I've missed you. You and your stubbornness, your fierce intelligence, your wicked humour, even your stupid cryptic comments. _

They stand apart.

'Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in touch.'

'Keep in touch anyway. I've missed you.'

The woman smiles, then the same resigned expression creeps over her face.

'Why do you really care about her daughter that much? Even though she's irrelevant?'

He pauses. Smiles cryptically.

'Shakespeare, _The Tempest_. Act one, scene two, lines sixteen to nineteen. '

I know those lines. We did it in high school, the next production after _Hamlet_. Luka might have been Hamlet, but I was Prospero, although only because the first choice dropped out.

'I have done nothing but in care of thee-

Of thee my dear one, thee my daughter- who

Art ignorant of what thou art, nought knowing

Of whence I am...'

It seems the woman knows them too.

_You still hurt, don't you?_

'What, you think you and Vernita Green are kindred spirits now, just because she had a four-year-old too?'

'No. But we have a common interest, even though she's dead.'

'You and I, we have a common interest. Both our daughters-' She pauses. 'Doesn't that count?'

_You and I, we're kindred spirits. Doesn't that count? _

'My daughter had nothing to do with this, and I don't want to stain her memory by avenging her death on someone who didn't even cause it. So no, not right now. But if you get hurt, Black Mamba, come find me. Good luck.'

Cute. A pet name for an assassin. He gives her one last smile, and turns to walk back inside the hospital. The woman stands there for a minute, a strange, thoughtful expression on her face. Then she calls to him.

'Luka!'

He turns.

'If it was never about the money, what did you do with what he paid you?'

He smiles happily at her, and points to his car.

_A Viper. A Dodge Viper. Son of a bitch, you haven't changed._

Luka still has a Viper because I didn't approve of the way it was disposed of. The way I see it, Luka could have got a Lambo, or a Porsche, or a Ferrari-why a Viper? That's my attempt to explain. Please review if you'd be so kind, my car (which is, surprisingly, not a Viper) runs on feedback. Next chapter (which will probably be the last one) here in a few days. Cheers. -RT


	3. The Reasoning

Sorry, I know it's a bit late. I've had a lot of uni work to do. Sigh. Anyways, kids, this is it-Chapter Three, in Which Carter Learns That Which he would Rather he Didn't Know. I am still not entirely sure about this chapter, but I wrote it and I think it makes sense. Let me know what you think, whether it's a pile of Hippogriff poo or not. Standard disclaimers and all that still applicable. And let's see if I can get a break between notes and story this time... -RT.

------------------------------------

As I get back inside, I must look weird. Abby looks at me strangely, and says, 'Well, who was she?'

There's the sixty-four thousand dollar question. 'Ah, I think she's an old friend of his, that's all.'

'So, not a girlfriend?'

'Um-I don't know. Got to get to work.'

Luka's just gone into the lounge, and damn me if I don't follow him although my gut's telling me not to. But I really want to know.

'Hey, Luka.'

'Hi. Sorry about that, just an old friend I haven't seen in a while. I didn't even know she was in Chicago.'

'No, it's okay, but-'

'But?' He sits on the sofa with a mug of coffee.

I can't think of what to say, so I just stare at him. He looks at me strangely, then it clicks.

'You heard us talking?'

Things kind of fall out of my mouth. 'Ah-yeah. Yeah. Look, I don't even know if I believe any of it, but if it's true-

'It is.'

'Then what the hell are you doing messing with people like that? Do you even know what would happen if anyone found out? God, you'd be in jail for the rest of your life! That's after you've been deported, and they've taken your passport and medical license. I have no idea-'

'Listen, it doesn't matter who knows, if anyone does. Nothing will happen from the law.'

'For Christ's sake, Luka, you really don't know a damn thing about American systems, do you? You're friends with hired assassins, you idiot. Damn, I never, ever thought you'd fall in with something like that, even when everyone else said you were crazy.'

'I know. Just let me tell you. Look, Carter, there's a lot of money to be made in war, you know. Arms dealing, drug trafficking, refugee transport-you can make your fortune, even with a comparatively small war like ours. A lot of people came over to see what they could do-the Mafia, Russian crime bosses, Japanese and Chinese warlords, even Americans. I was a resident doctor in Vukovar, and once when I was leaving work this guy pulled a gun on me, and said he had a friend I needed to fix, or he'd shoot me. His friend had a minor gunshot wound, easy to fix, but he'd lost a lot of blood and he was delirious. He told me his name was Nakano, he was a Japanese crime boss, and a bit about his dealings. Afterwards he remembered what he'd told me, and asked would I like to join his people, get out of Croatia and live a comfortable life in Tokyo. I said no, since I had Danijela and the children, and for some reason he let me walk away. Bill heard about this, because he was dealing with Nakano to eliminate their common enemies at the time, and kept an eye on me in case I told anyone anything. But I didn't, and he thought I'd be a good candidate to be his personal doctor since he couldn't really walk up to some random hospital. After Danijela and the children were gone, I had nothing in Croatia, so I moved to Paris where I met Sophie Fatale, a new protégé of Bill's. She said he wanted to talk to me. We talked, and you heard he asked me to be an assassin with his Deadly Viper Assassination Squad.'

'Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Of course. Why not?' He's joking, I know it. 'Look, are you serious? Because this is starting to sound far too Bond-like for me.'

'I'm serious. You think that's dumb, you should hear their codenames.'

'Codenames? For God's sake.' I'm about to laugh, I really am. This is crazy. But hey, I've been at work for fifteen hours already, I could use a story to break the rhythm. 'Please tell me you didn't join these people.'

'I said no. Bill said okay, fair enough, would I be their doctor. I agreed and moved to New York where they were based.

'Around five years ago I said I didn't want to do it any more. I didn't have anything else when I joined them and when I finally did have something else, when I'd partly gotten back on my feet again, I realised I didn't want to help them so I left. For some reason they didn't press the matter, though they listed a large number of things they'd do to me, my family and my pets if I ever told anyone anything. Although truth be told, I don't think they were too worried. After I left New York, I went to London where I had a minor run-in with one of them, then I came here. And I haven't seen or heard anything of them until today.'

'The blonde woman.'

'Yeah. She was one of the Deadly Vipers. About a year after I left, they tried to kill her in Texas. They killed her fiancé, and her whole wedding party. She wanted to know would I help her get back at them, because I know so much about them and their health status that could work to her advantage. I know that one is an asthmatic, and one is allergic to penicillin, and some other things. Combine my knowledge with hers and we have enough to bring them down and erase any trace that they ever existed.'

I sigh with frustration. 'It doesn't matter, you'd still be prosecuted if they found out you were consorting with a group of hired assassins, let alone helping them! And Japanese crime bosses? I don't think I believe this, it's crazy.'

'You're not listening to me! The Japanese and Americans, including the government, came over to profit from our war. Including Bill. You think he doesn't have pull with the law?'

I sigh. 'I can't believe this. It's not even April Fools' Day, for God's sake.' He stands up and comes over to me.

'If you don't want to believe it, don't. Probably better. But-'

'I know, I know, don't tell anyone here, don't tell Sam, yada yada yada. I won't but I think you owe it to her to tell her.'

He shrugs. 'Maybe I will. But not right now.' He puts the coffee mug in the sink.

This is crazy. He doesn't care. He really doesn't care.

'What if they come back for you?'

He smiles. Laughs a little.

'They won't. Trust me, they won't.'

As he walks out the door, laughing a little, he says barely audibly,

'Unless they come to haunt me, they won't.'

------------------------------------

Plausible? My original idea was to have Kerry as the one who the Bride comes to see, and Luka the one who overhears their conversation. Kerry with a samurai sword hidden in her crutch-what an idea, I thought! But Luka asked me to put him in this role, and as he wasn't wearing a shirt at the time I wasn't really able to refuse (or speak at all, for that matter). Riley Raine, I'd have loved to give Luka a sword and make him kick arse, but it didn't really work for the story. I'd need to film it. With a zoom lens. Mrs. Eyre..._the_ Mrs. Eyre, who wrote Strings Attached, and Reconcilable Differences? Wow. You've written two of the best bits of fanfic I've ever read. Keep writing!

Hagakure is the Book of the Samurai, written in Japan in 1716 when a young samurai who took down the words of a retired samurai and Buddhist monk, Yamamoto Tsunetomo. I'm using William Scott Wilson's translation.

By the way, I hope I didn't offend anyone. Like I said, I wasn't sure about this chapter, let me know if I messed up.

Well, I hope that was a fun ride-do tell me, feedback is like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June. Thank you, come again. -RhubarbTart


End file.
